The Time Machine That Changed Everything
by TSLODrawks
Summary: Cody meets a scientist on board and attempts to help him build a time machine, but Zack messes everything up and he finds himself stuck in the future with Cody. Cody tries to get out of the future without causing ripples but it seems almost impossible.
1. Chapter 1 A Pop Quiz

**Author's Note**

**Okay, to kick start my second ever story, I'll do some clearing of doubts before anything else. (^o^)**

**Before reading the story, you need to know that this story should take place around Season Three of the show, maybe somewhere before the graduation. **

**I know the show ended in May 2010, but I guess I got a little carried away with that... **

**In the story, the date was... April 18 2011 even though the show ended before that... so kindly ignore that fact please. **

**I had wanted to go back to change the date in chapter 5, but I realized that I would affect chapter 10 and 11 so, sorry! (._.)**

**Just a little note, I did not steal this! (Even if I wanted to steal a story off, I would have chosen something way better!)**

**The story is entirely mine and I wrote every single word in it. **

**I got the idea when I was watching this episode of The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody. That episode where Arwin makes this machine called the P.U., and Zack and Cody gets to anther dimension in it.**

**I think the episode is 'The Suite Smell Of Excess'. I love that episode! \(^o^)/**

**So, enjoy!**

A POP QUIZ

Cody's Point Of View

'Now, class,' as Miss Tutweiller spoke, her heels clicked on the hard concrete floor. The classroom was silent.

'You have twenty minutes to complete an essay on World War Two and how attacks were planned. And Zack, the fact that you think that a world war is 'awesome'; please do not pen it down here.'

'You totally read my mind Miss T.,' he said.

'Isn't it so _cool_ how we have so many classes together?' I asked him sarcastically.

Miss Tutweiller walked to my desk and put a piece of paper on my desk.

'You may begin now!' she announced as she walked back to her table at the front of the class.

The next day, we sat in the same boring classroom we had been in ever since we started school in Seven Sea High.

'I have marked and graded your papers. I have to say, Cody, I'm very…' Miss Tutweiller struggled to find the right word. 'Surprised.'

'Wh-what? Why?' I was shocked.

'It… it was good, just not what I wanted.' Miss T. laid the paper on my desk.

I drew in a deep breath. At the top right corner, in red ink, was a 'C+'?

I snatched the paper and marched to the front of the class and stopped right before Miss Tutweiller.

'Miss T., is… is there a problem with my paper?' I probed.

'Well, Cody, you just… totally missed the point of the paper. I told you turn write about World War Two. Not about the contributions and what they taught us.'

'Isn't that the point that we actually learn about world wars? To learn about how many lives it took away? And how our fore-fathers suffered and lived in years of darkness?'

'Yes, you are right. We learn about world wars to learn from it, to prevent conflicts this big to happen again. But, this paper was supposed to be about the attacks. The blood. Not 'oh, I'm so sad that people died', 'they suffered so much'.'

'But Miss Tutweiller-'

'No buts. I can understand how you feel about getting your first 'C+'. There's a first time for everything.' She had cut me off. 'Just do better for your next paper. It's no big deal.'

_No big deal to you. You're not the one's who needs at least all As to get into Yale or Harvard. _I sat back down at my seat.

Today just isn't my day, is it?


	2. Chapter 2 A Scientist on Deck

A SCIENCTIST ON DECK

Cody's Point Of View

'Hey, towel boy!' someone at the hot tub shouted out to me.

I flung a towel at him and he caught it mid-air.

'Cody! Cody you won't believe what just happened!' Zack rushed onto the sky deck, covered in black dust.

'What? There was a buffet at the fiesta deck and you got beat up by a group of hungry passengers? Nope, don't give a-'

'Nooo!' he said, imitating Mrs. Pepperman. 'There's a scientist on board!'

'What?' I turned around, suddenly taking interest in this conversation.

'Yeah, I was climbing through the vents when I stopped outside this cabin. I saw this old dude with a white beard checking in.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, he was with Moseby. They were talking and he mentioned that he was a scientist. He also mentioned that…'

'That what?' I probed.

'Ten bucks.' He reached out his hand.

I delved into my pocket and slapped ten bucks in his hand.

'And he said that he's working on his latest invention.'

'Okay, did he mention his name?'

'Ten bucks.'

'I already gave you ten.' I told him.

'Do you want to know or what?'

'Fine,' I said as I slapped another ten bucks in his hand. My wallet was bleeding.

'He didn't mention his name but I heard Moseby call him 'Mr. Seebeewee'.'

'_The_ Mr. Seebeewee?' I asked; my eyes opened so big that they were almost going to pop out.

'You know that oddball?'

'He's not an oddball! He's the most famous scientist ever!'

'Nah, never heard.'

'Where is his cabin?'

'Twenty bucks.'

'What?' I asked, outraged. 'I just gave you twenty!'

'Hey, I'm in need of money and you're in need of information that only I know.'

'Fine, fine. I give up.' I passed him all the money that I had on me and he led me through the vents.

'Are you sure it's safe in here?' I asked for the hundredth time. As we crawled through the vents, I couldn't help but imagine all the insects and bugs that we sharing the vent with us.

'Come on! Jump, you idiot!' Zack called out from Mr. Seebeewee's cabin.

We had managed to find our way into Mr. Seebeewee's cabin and I was still in the vent, refusing to get down.

'No! It's high!' I whined.

'Get down here now!' he screamed.

I put a foot on one of the cabinets and made the jump for it.

'Ouch!' I opened my eyes and found myself on top of Zack.

'That was like two and a half meters! You _climb_ down not jump!' he shouted.

'You were the one who told me to jump!'

Just as I finished my sentence, we heard the door click.

'He's coming back! Hide!' Zack whispered.

I dove under the bed and Zack headed for the vent.

'Bye, sucker!' he said, climbing back up to the vent.

Zack had just put the cover back on the vent when the door swung open. And there stood Mr. Seebeewee. I gasped from under the blankets that were – luckily – covering me.

I flicked the dust off my clothes. Wow, that vent needs cleaning.

I emerged from under the bed and there I was. Face to face with Mr. Seebeewee.

'Who are you?' he leaned against the door like I was there to burglar him, which I wouldn't rule out, since I was covered in black dust.

'Um, hi. I'm Cody Martin. Pleasure to meet you, sir, Mr. Seebeewee.'

'Uh-huh,' he said, stroking his white beard. I got reminded of Professor Dumbledore immediately.

'Sir, Mr. Seebeewee, I would really love to help you with your latest invention.'

'Okay, do you know what my latest invention is?'

'No, Sir,' I answered. 'But-'

'Okay,' he interrupted. 'Have you ever invented anything by yourself?'

'If you consider a laser jet, then, yes, Sir,' I replied.

'Good, good.' He nodded. He shuffled towards his worktable. It was scattered with notes and graphs. 'But I want you to know, young man, that my invention is extremely dangerous.'

'Do-does that mean that I can help?' I asked, delighted.

'Well, of course. I could use a talent like you, Cody Martin.'

'Thank you, Sir,' I stammered. 'I will do my best to help with your invention.'

'Perfect.' He smiled. 'Come on, let me show you my invention.' He motioned towards an object under the table.


	3. Chapter 3 The Invention

THE INVENTION

Cody's Point Of View

I peered under the table and I saw… nothing.

'Professor, Sir, there's nothing under the table,' I stood and alerted Mr. Seebeewee.

'No, silly, I'm talking about the trapdoor.' He laughed.

'Trapdoor?' I peered down again. Then, I saw it. Right under the table, there was a tiny trapdoor. It was made off wood and the knob was made off silver that glittered in the light.

'Open it, boy,' Mr. Seebeewee instructed me.

I tugged at the knob. It didn't budge.

'Use the key, idiot!' Mr. Seebeewee scolded.

I was wondering what he was talking about when I saw a key lying in a box. I opened the box, took the key out and stuck it in the knob. It turned and the door swung open.

'Go in, don't be afraid,' Mr. Seebeewee instructed.

I put both my legs in the bottomless pit. I shut my eyes tight and jumped!

I felt my butt hit something hard and I summoned up all my courage to open my eyes.

There I was, in Mr. Seebeewee's laboratory. I had landed on a soft mattress which Mr. Seebeewee must have prepared.

'Wow.' I commented. I got off the mattress.

_Flop! _Mr. Seebeewee landed on the mattress.

He stood to switch on the lights. They flickered on and suddenly, the room seemed so much brighter.

'Cool, eh?' Mr. Seebeewee asked, nudging me.

'Awesome!' I replied.

The room was filled with microscopes, research books and pieces of paper lying all over the floor.

'Sir,' I managed to sputter. 'Is this-'

'No, no, Cody, call me Ron. Ron for Ronald, but I would prefer Ron. It makes me feel... young.'

'Yes, Mr. Ron.'

'No, no, no! Just... just Ron. That's all.'

'Yes, Mr... I mean, Ron.'

'Good, now what were you going to say?'

'Is this your laboratory?'

'Yes, yes,' he said, nodding.

'Your _secret_ laboratory?'

'Yep, it's pretty secret down here.'

'How did you manage to build one here? Under your cabin? On this... this ship?'

He laughed, and laughed till his face was red. 'Cody, if you were a scientist famous for inventing so many useful things, you ought to have a hideaway, right?'

'Yeah...'

'And this just happens to be mine!'

'This is your hideaway?'

'Yes, I do all my experiments, research and inventions here.'

'Does Mr. Moseby know about this?'

'Oh yes, yes. He was the one who suggested I build my lab here. He said that this is the safest place ever.'

'He's not afraid you might... I don't know... blow up the ship?'

'Oh, no, no. We've been friends for years. He trusts me. And plus, most off the technology on the S.S. Tipton were invented by me. He owes me. Even if I blow up the ship.'

I laughed. 'Yeah, I guess.'

'It's kind of a secret between Marion and me. Anyway, let me show you my invention.'


	4. Chapter 4 The Time Machine

THE TIME MACHINE

Zack's Point Of View

'Here. You'll never guess what it is!' I said, as I placed a cup in front of Woody. He was wearing a blindfold and I bet ten bucks that he wouldn't be able to guess what it was.

He took a gulp. 'Mango, tuna... pickles... sherbet ice-cream... strawberries...' He licked his lips and continued to list the random items that I threw into the drink. 'Ketchup, mayonnaise and you even put soap in it!'

'Man, how you guess that?' I took the ten bucks that I had gotten from Cody earlier and passed it to him.

He removed the blindfold and shrugged.

'Don't know. Anyway, what's new?'

'Well...' I thought for a while. 'Oh yes, I passed my paper on World War Two!'

'Really? You? Zack Martin passed something?' he asked, apparently surprised.

'Yeah.'

'Show it to me! I don't believe that you can pass something.'

'Fine.' I dug into my pocket and took out the crumpled piece of paper and shoved it in his face.

'All you did was write 'Miss T. is beautiful' twenty times.'

'Yeah, I'm so...' I searched for the right word to use.

'Idiotic? Stupid? Suck-up?'

'Noooooo!' I said, sounding like Mrs. Pepperman. _Man, I've been hanging around her too much. _'I was going to say 'genius'.'

'Oh yeah, that works.'

'Hey, wanna go check on Cody? He snuck into some scientist's cabin.'

'Sure!'

Cody's Point Of View

'Here it is!' Ron told me, pointing towards a... telephone booth?

'Ron, sorry to break it to you, but the telephone was invented many years ago by-'

'No, no. This isn't a phone booth, this is a... TIME MACHINE!' he declared proudly.

'A ti-time ma-machine?' I asked, stuttering like an idiot. 'Does it work?'

Zack's Point Of View

'Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?' Woody asked me as we made our way through the vents.

'Yes!' I assured him for the hundredth time.

As we made a few more turns, I stopped. We were there.

I pushed the cover and the heavy metal dropped to the ground, making a loud din.

'Whoops!'

I climbed down and motioned for Woody to come down.

'Climb, don't jump,' I told him.

'Yeah.' He put a foot down on the cabinet and... fell. Right on top of me.

'Okay, next time, you go first!' I said, getting up.

'Sorry! Wait, where's Cody? You said he'd be here.'

'Well, he should.' I looked aroun the empty cabin.

'Hey, what's this?' Woody asked, his head bent down. He was looking under the table.

He pointed towards the open trapdoor.

'I guess we'll find out.' I slipped into the trapdoor.

I landed on a soft mattress and stood up. Woody was next.

'Are these marshmallows?' he asked, looking at the mattress.

'Noooo!'

Cody's Point Of View

'What are you doing here, Zack?' I asked, storming towards him.

'Oh, you're the scientist? Mr... Mr... oh, Mr. See-pee-pee?'

'It's Mr Seebeewee, Zack. Get out of here now!' I gave him a shove.

'Oh, is this your brother? Your twin?' Ron asked me.

'Yes, Sir. I'm terribly sorry that my brother-'

'Oh, no, no. I would love if the two of you could help me with my invention.' He walked toward Zack and Woody.

'Professor, they know nothing about Science and technology! Zack can't even tell the difference between a hard boiled and a sunny-up egg!' I protested.

''Can so! A sunny-up looks like a sun and a hard-boiled looks like a... a...' Zack stuttered.

'Rock!' Woody butted in.

'Yeah, a rock!' Zack said, giving Woody a high-five.

'You're Zack?' Ron asked.

'Yep, Zachary Martin. But they call me Zack.'

'I'm Woodrul Fink. They call me Woody.'

'Whatever, Woodchuck. Now-'

'Cody calls me Woodchuck.' he cut me off.

'Okay. Good, good. Now, do me a favor, get in the telephone booth.' Ron led us the the time machine.

He opened the little red door and shoved me and Zack in. 'Go on, Cody. Try it!' Ron urged me.

'Okay.'

Ron slammed the door on and I noticed all the buttons in the booth.

'I need to go back in the past, where we were in Miss Tutweiller's class.'

'Why?' Zack asked.

'Because I failed it. And I need to go back and make sure I pass it.'

'Oh...'

'But, wait! I'm not taking that test again!'

'Maybe you should have thought of that before you barged in here.' I put a finger on a button that said '2011, April 18, morning, 7.45am'. That was the exact time we took the test.

'I've already told you! I'm not taking that stupid test again!' Zack pushed me.

'Stop!' I screamed.

I was about to press the button when he gave me a hard shove and my finger fell on the wrong button...


	5. Chapter 5 In The Future?

IN THE FUTURE

Zack's Point Of View

'Where are we?' I asked Cody.

I looked around me. No, this wasn't the S.S. Tipton. We were no longer in the telephone booth.

We found ourselves standing in restaurant. They had a band playing some music that sounded like a death march. The music in the future sure is weird!

'I don't know... let's ask the people here.' he turned toward a lady in a bikini.

'Hey, Cody, I never thought I would say this, but God bless global warming!' I told him, looking around me. All the people were dressed like they were heading to the beach.

'Excuse me, what year is this?' he asked.

'2046.' she said, like we were idiots.

'Zack, we're in the future!'

'The time machine! It worked!' I said a little too loudly.

'Shh! These people aren't supposed to know we're from the past!' he whispered.

'Fine, then let's get some clothes to blend in with them.' I addded.

After I was in a turquiose top and shorts, we headed to the library.

'We need to find out more about the time machine,' Cody had said.

'I don't know, but I really could use the air-conditioner there.'

We entered the library Cody rushed for the 'history' section of books.

'There might be something about Ronald Seebeewee in these books,' Cody said, flipping through the pages.

I picked up a random book.

'Hey, Cody, is this Ronald See-pee-pee?' I asked, showing him the cover of the book. It had a picture with an old guy with a beard as long as Dumbledore. In fact, he looked a lot like that old guy who acted as Dumbledore in Harry Potter.

'Yes, Zack! he exclaimed, flipping through the book, sending dust through the air.

'Born in Chicago, Mister Ronald Seebeewee invented something incredibly marvelous - the time machine!' Cody read from the book. 'Unfortunately, he died of a heart attack two years after the invention and by the time it was found, it was broken.'

'What? It broke? Then how are we going to get back?' I panicked.

'Shh, I'm reading!' Cody replied, apparently annoyed. 'Scientists all over the world have tried fixing it, but to no avail. At his deathbed, Professor Seebeewee admitted that he had accidently trapped two twin boys of age eighteen in the future.'

'We're the two twin boys?' I asked.

Cody nodded silently.

'Read on! I want to know if we got out!' I told him.

'Since the time machine couldn't be fixed, the twins are still stuck there...'

'Our future are still stuck in the future?' Panic took over me as I slumped down in my chair.

Cody ignored me and cotinued reading.

'The time machine is now in Ronald Seebeeweee's Museum of Washington DC.'

'Washington DC?' I asked. 'How do we get there?'

'I don't know? But we can try swimming!'

'What?' I screamed. 'I'm serious here!'

'Chill. Washington is not far from here,' he said, matter-of-factly.

'You have no idea where we are, do you?' I asked.

'No,' he admitted.

'You're an idioit,' I told him.

'Get your own catchphrase.'


	6. Chapter 6 Getting There

Getting There

Cody's Point Of View

We somehow managed to sneak the book out of the library without the librarian noticing, since it was a robot.

Book in hand, I headed to a cafe. Inside, I zeroed in on the counter and headed for it. I faked an Australian accent and asked, 'Excuse me, I'm on vacation here, but I got lost. Can you tell me how I get to Ronald Seebeewee's Museum? Do I have to take a.. a jet there?'

'A jet? You must really be lost. The museum is just fifty blocks away. You can get there in a cab,' the girl at the counter told me, holding back her laughter.

'Thanks,' I said, my face burning with embarrassment.

'Great! We can get there in a cab!' Zack exclaimed.

'Do you have cash?'

'No, why?'

'How are we going to take a cab if you don't have money?'

'I don't know, you're the nerd, think of something!'

Zack's Point Of View

'That was so genius of you to pretend you lost your wallet and have that old lady give you twenty bucks.' I told him, as we got into the cab.

'You're welcome.'

The buckles buckled automatically. _I'm starting to like the future. _I thought.

After what felt like a million years, we alighted.

Cody paid the taxi man the twenty bucks and we got off.

There we were. Outside the museum.

There was a big sign outside that read 'Ronald Seebeewee's Museum'.

'Cool, this old dude has his own museum,' I commented.

We entered the museum and the cool breeze of the air-conditioner greeted us.

'Would you like to purchase two tickets, Sir?' asked a robot.

'Um, how much would that be?' Cody asked.

'Fifty dollars.'

The amount made my skin crawl. Nope, we didn't have fifty bucks. We barely had any.

'Could you charge less?' I asked.

'Sorry,' it said in it's robotic voice.

I was about to shove my fist down it's light-up mouth when two professors came to the entrance.

Cody's Point Of View

'Excuse me, Sirs, I'm Cody Martin, and this is my brother, Zack,' I told them.

'Did you say Zack and Cody Martin? The two twin boys who were trapped in the future?' asked one of them.

'Yep, that's us!' Zack butted in.

'But how?'

'We came into the future. And we don't know how to get back,' I explained.

'Really?' one asked. 'Interesting.'

'I'm Calvin,' the taller one said.

'I'm Alvin. We're brothers.'

'Nice to meet you, Sir, Calvin. Do you think you could help us?' I asked.

'Oh, sure, sure! Come on in.' Alvin ushered us into a laboratory under the museum.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading 'The Time Machine That Changed Everything'. **

**I read the reviews... and... thank you!**

**I apologize for the spelling mistakes, grammar errors and all! I write in a rush. Plus, I'm ten. (^_^) So let's use that as an excuse. ****But seriously, I'm really sorry! That was no excuse. LOL. (-_-)**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. (._.) I was... out of inspiration. Sorry about that. I don't plan my stories before I write so sometimes, I get stuck. **

**About the time machine... I said it was a telephone booth. Yeah, haha, but I got that idea from an episode from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. Arwin made this machine that brought Zack and Cody to another world where they could do whatever they wanted... **

**And when I was thinking of writing this story, I just thought of that episode and BAM! I somehow joined them together. I know, I'm ridiculous. **

**And... oh yes, about the 'Pop Quiz' chapter in the beginning. I just wanted to create a reason for Cody to go back in time, even though them travelling into the future by accident has absolutely nothing to do with a pop quiz. **

**Lastly, leave more reviews, comment more! **

**I really love your reviews! **

**Thank you all again for reading and correcting me!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Do you amazing people have any suggestions for my next chapter? Leave a review! I won't laugh, I'm just ten. (^O^)**

**Love, you guys! **

**~TSLODrawks**


	8. Chapter 8 Repairing the Time Machine

REPAIRING THE TIME MACHINE

Cody's Point Of View

'Come on in, twins,' Professor Alvin said, pushing open a door.

I was awed by the number of applicances and machines they had.

_I'm really starting to like the future! _I thought.

'Here it is, boys,' Professor Calvin said, pointing towards the time machine.

It looked the same - only much older and some of the paint was peeling off.

'Our best scientists have attempted to fix this thing, but nope, can't be fixed. We don't know what's wrong with it.'

'Can... can I try?' I asked.

'Sure, sure! You're our last hope, Zack.' Professor Alvin patted me on my back.

'Actually, it's Cody. I'm Cody, the smart one. Don't get that wrong. It's fatal.' I told him, laughing at my own joke, but stopped when I realized nobody was laughing along. Awkward.

'Well, I guess we'll leave it to you, _Cody,' _Professor Calvin said, walking out with Professor Alvin and Zack.

Good, everyone's out. Peace.

I started at once. I checked the wires, the cables...

Zack's Point Of View

'Mmm, this is wonderful! Delicious!' I remarked, licking my lips.

'Mixture of chocolate, almond nuts, hazelnuts, strawberry, oranges, grapes, mangoes and more...' Alvin said.

'Cool mixture.'

'Sure, this place is known for its randomness.' Calvin replied.

We were treating ourselves to a big bowl of ice-cream at the 'Random House of Ice-cream' while Codster was working on the time machine.

Cody's Point Of View

Almost done. Just one last wire. Now, where does this purple one go? Here? Nope. There? Definitely not! Oh, right, here! I plucked the wire in and... I WAS DONE!

Done fixing the time machine! I couldn't believe I had done it! That was great! What a feat!

Now, to check if it works... gosh.

How was I going to do that? Go in again? Nope, not going to happen.

I rushed out. And into the 'Random House of Ice-cream'.

'Hey, Zack! I fixed it!' I told him.

'What?' Professor Calvin and Alvin asked at the exact same moment.

'Yeah, I got all the wires back together.'

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out! See if it works!' Zack rushed out the door immediately. So did Calvin and Alvin.

I had just stepped out of the door when I saw it. It was a split second but I saw it...


	9. Chapter 9 Bailey

BAILEY

Cody's Point Of View

It was her... Bailey.

She looked the same - only older.

She was making her way across the busy road. With Moose. What?

I rushed towards her.

Zack's Point Of View

'Wait! Codster! Where are you going? We've got to get back to the museum!' I called out to my insane brother. 'Come back, you idiot!'

Nope, he wasn't turning back, all right. He made his way through the heavy traffic. Chasing some woman. Old woman. With some old dude.

'Calvin, Alvin, I'll be back! You two go check on the time machine first!' I called out to them.

I rushed across the road, finally stopping in front of a beautiful house. It was decorated with Easter eggs and cardboard farm animals. On the tag, it said,'Bailey & Moose' in big letters. Wow.

Wait, Bailey and Moose... Bailey and Moose... Bailey... from Seven Seas High?

Cody was standing there. Trying to peer into their perfectly painted window pane.

'Codster!'

'What? Zack? What are you doing here?'

'I should be the one asking you that!'

'Bailey. It's her. She's with Moose...' Cody mumbled.

'Yes, she's with Moose. And there's nothing you can do about it. Face it, she's probably moved on, after you disappeared into thin air, leaving her at Seven Seas High.'

'I did not disappear into thin air! I was trapped in the future and still am!'

'Well, we better get back before we're stuck here forever!' I shouted.

'Okay, okay, you go ahead. I need to speak to her. It's urgent.'

'You. Are. Unbelievable,' I said, storming off.

He was going to get us stuck in the future forever and it's all because of his girlfriend. Wait, ex-girlfriend, who's happily married to her childhood love.

What's he going to do about that? His appearance ain't gonna make a single difference.

She's probably forgotten all about Cailey. Or Cody.

Cody's Point Of View

I walked across the grass nevously and knocked on the perfectly painted door. It was adorned with a photo of Bailey and Moose. They were both smiling so happily.

Like there never was Cailey. She couldn't have forgotten Cailey, could she?

The door swung open and Bailey stood there. She was dressed in her favorite dress from Granmmy Pickett.

'Bailey...' I said. 'Do you... remember me?'

'Who's at the door, Bails?' I heard Moose call out from the kitchen.

'It's... it's the librarian. She says that there's a box of new arrivals!' she called back.

'Why are you lying, Bailey?' I asked. 'I'm not the librarian, I'm Cody...'

'I don't what you're talking about.' She slammed the door in my face.

'Wait, Bailey!'

Bailey's Point Of View

'The librarian? Really, Bails?' Moose asked me, lifting an eyebrow.

'Yeah,' I said, picking up my bread, spreading it with peanut butter.

He walked over to the window and looked out.

'Is that Cody? The scrawny city kid?' he asked.

_Busted._

'What? No! That's not Cody, that guy was so young. It couldn't have been Cody. It must have been someone who looked like Cody,' I told him in my most convincing voice.

'It better be. I tell you, pumpkin, you stay away from that city kid.'

'City kid? For goodness sake, Moose, we're living in the city.'

'That was your idea. Which, till today, I still don't understand.'

'Fine, fine. That was Cody and he has a secret face cream that makes him look the same even after _so_ many years,' I told him, sarcastically.

He shot me a look.

'What?' I asked. 'You were the one who was so convinced that was Cody.'

'I was just worried, okay? He broke your heart thirty-seven years ago.'

'Thirty-seven years ago? You kept count?' I was surprised.

'Bails, I lost you to him when we were back in Kettlecorn and I don't want to lose you again. Do you get that?' He stood up to wash his plate. I passed him mine too.

'Still, I don't see why you see him as a... a threat, Moose. We're perfect together. Mailey.'

'Mailey? So, I presume Cody and Bailey is... Cailey?'

I winced at the mention of that. _Cailey..._

'Yes, we were. But it ended. The day he disappeared. The day he left. For some scientist expirement.'

'You see? He thought you weren't even worth an expirement. An old dusty time machine.'

Wow, I had never thought of it that way, but now that Moose said it, it seemed that way. It seemed like a stinking time machine was worth more that us. _Cailey._

'Yeah, I know that,' I said, wrapping my hands around his back as he washed the plates. 'I know.'

But I didn't know. Why did Moose have to tell me that? It made me feel worthless. Like Cailey didn't even matter to Cody. It hurt. Like a butter knife piercing through my heart and twisting it so slowly.

Why did Cody have to come knocking? I knew about him getting trapped in the future, it was published in the news. But he didn't have to come looking for us. For me...

I know I should have gotten over him after thirty-seven years, two days and six hours. I know I shouldn't have been counting... but it was hard.

_Cody... he was the first guy I dated at Seven Seas High. The only guy I dated at Seven Seas High... The times at Seven Seas High... _


	10. Chapter 10 Going Back

GOING BACK

Zack's Point Of View

'Cody! What took you so long?' I asked as he came back to the laboratory.

'Nothing.'

'Okay, since he's back, I guess, it time to get into the... the time machine,' Alvin said.

He almost sounded scared when he said that. Like he was worried the time machine would just blow to bits and collapse.

'Come on, get in!' I said, pulling him in.

We closed the door.

'This is it...' I told him. 'We're going back.'

'Yeah.' Was all he said.

'What's the date again?' I asked.

'April 18, Zack.'

'Oh, right.' I searched for the button. 'Here it is!'

I was just about the press the button. We were just about the go back. We were just about to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

That was when he lost. He finally lost it. He stopped me from pushing that button and rushed out.

Out of the laboratory. Out of the museum.

'Hey! Come back!' I called out, rushing out of the museum.

Not again.

He's going back. He's going back to Bailey.

Why does he even care? Even if he goes knocking on their door, it won't change anything.

Bailey is married. To Moose.

Why can't Cody see that?

He's going to ruin his life. Not to mention mine.

We have to get back to Seven Seas High. To our real life.

We can't be living in the future forever.

Bailey, Woody, Maya, London will all be waiting for us. Wondering where we were.

They'll be waiting.

And yet, Cody is here chasing after Bailey. In the future.

All he has to do is to go back to Seven Seas High - now - to fix things with Bailey.

Why does he even bother about the future? Thirty years later?

Cody's Point Of View

I know I shouldn't be here, outside Bailey's house.

But I just couldn't stand it. _She's with Moose. _Moose.

What could have happened in those years?

Why did Cailey break up?

Why?

This is the future. It's like a sneak preview of my future. Except, this was nothing like I had pictured it. No, this was all wrong.

My future was supposed to be picture perfect. It wasn't supposed to be me without Bailey.

We had planned about the future -we were going to Yale or Harvard together, and after finishing off college, we were going to move to Kettlecorn and stay there.

Forever and ever. Like fairytales.

But this was nothing like a fairytale.

It wasn't even close.

It wasn't Kettlecorn.

It wasn't Cody and Bailey...

It wasn't Cailey. It was... it was _Mailey_, which sounds totally weird.

No, this is totally wrong. I've got to fix this.

But how was I going to do that?

Maybe asking Bailey would help. Wait, no, scratch that. Bailey from the future.

I rang the doorbell. it sounded like a chicken clucking.

_Typical. _

'What can I do for ya, mate?' Moose.

_Oh no. _

I took for my heels.

The door slammed shut and I heaved a sigh of relief. I was hiding behind a brick wall.

Okay, this wouldn't work. Moose would recognize me. Even if looked exactly the same thirty-seven years ago.

No, I was going to need a disguise.

I threw on a suit with a bow tie and knocked again.

I looked ridiculous as the temperature was a boiling fifty degrees. Global warming kills.

But I didn't care. I would throw on a clown suit and ride a unicycle to talk things out with Bailey.

'Who's there, mate?' I heard Moose call out from the living room.

I kept quiet.

'Coming!' I could hear the annoyance in his voice. I snickered.

'Would you like to buy a new apartment?' I asked in a German accent holding up a poster which I had found in the trash earlier.

'Ya know, kid, you look like someone I knew,' he said, looking me up and down.

'Would you like a new apartment?' I asked, hoping to change the subject, while trying to peek into the house for Bailey.

'What's your name, kid?' he asked.

'Um, Lea,' I told him.

He burst into laughter.

'Lea? That's a girl's name!' he exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

'Yes,' I told him. Lea was the only name I could think of at that moment and what a big mistake.

He fell onto the floor. I rolled my eyes.

'Maybe we could go in to talk about this?' I asked, suddenly spotting Bailey in the kitchen.

'About your name?' he asked, cracking himself up again.

Then, Bailey come to the doorway.

'Who's at the door, Moosey?' Bailey asked, not looking up from the paper that was in her hands, but she was just two meters away.

'Bailey!' I called, a little too enthusiastically.

Moose stood up and put his hands around her.

'Um, I mean, would you like a new apartment?' I asked him for the third time, but my eyes were on her this time...


	11. Chapter 11 What Should Have Happened

WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED

Bailey's Point Of View

'Um, no thanks. We're fine with where we are.' I was about to close the door when Moose spoke up.

'There's no hurry, Bails. Let's hear what he has to say.'

I nodded. _Fine._

We sat at the kitchen table and Cody laid the poster on the table.

He was just reading from the poster and yet Moose seemed so impressed by him.

Like it was so surprising that he could read.

_Yeah, he could read all right; he's read the entire dictionary and anything to do with Science. _

I rolled my eyes. I was irritated. But most of all, I was afraid.

I was afraid he'd talk about what happened thirty-seven years ago. What happened between us.

_Cailey... _

Any mention of Cailey made me feel like I had been shot in the head.

It hurt.

I wanted him out. Out of my life.

I couldn't care if he's trapped here, in the future, forever.

But wait, I _did_ care.

What if he _was_ trapped here forever?

I still liked him as a friend... he's not that bad.

He was stuck. He didn't choose to be stuck in the future...

This entire thing wasn't his fault... and I have been putting the blame on him for thirty-seven years... and now here he is!

In the future! He's here... wondering why I'm with Moose.

Moose...

I had finished Yale and was looking for a suitable career.

That was when Moose came. He came to Yale to look for me.

And proposed.

Yes, I was shocked. I was surprised.

I hadn't dated anyone since Cody got zapped into the future and left. So, I agreed. But mostly because I had a hard time trying to forget about Cody... I wanted to forget him, I had been trying, but it seemed impossible.

The wedding was held in Kettlecorn. We set everything outside our house. We had a buffet - mostly chicken, salad and ice-cream as dessert.

And that was it. Nothing glorious. But I liked it.

Not the way Cody and I had planned it, but this was with Moose.

'Um, Moosey, do you think you could go upstairs to get me my glasses? I left it upstairs,' I told Moose.

He grunted but obliged.

As I heard his footsteps lighten, I took out my glasses from my pocket.

'Cody.'

'Bailey! You remember!'

'Shh!' I hushed him. 'Now, tell me, what are you doing here?'

'In the future! The time machine...'

'I know about that. But why are you here?' I asked pointing to myself. 'In my house?'

'I wanted to look for you... the museum is opposite... and I... I saw you, Bails. I miss you.'

'Me too, Cody, me too. But you have to go back now,' I said, pushing him towards the door.

'But why?' he asked. 'I want to be with you...'

'Cody, this is the future... you have to go back. Before you can't.'

'Before I can't?'

'Yes, there's a time-hole. It's this hole in the time machine. The hole that transported you - and Zack - here.'

'Really?' He panicked.

'Yes, you must get back into the time-hole before time runs out.'

'Time runs out?' he asked.

'Yes, once you use the time machine to get to another year or day, the timer will be set. Once it hits zero, BAM! You're stuck here forever, Cody.'

'But I'll be with you...' he said, stepping out of the door and pulling me out with him.

'No, you don't understand. If you go back now, the entire future will be different.'

'Different?'

'Yes, the future you see now if what happens if you don't get back in time. If you get back in time, Bailey - well, me - wouldn't have been waiting and waiting... I wouldn't have married Moose.'

At the mention of that, he took off immediately, rushing back to the museum.

It was till then that I realized that I was crying. I wiped the tears off with the back of my hand and turned to go back into the house.

_Oh no, Moose._


	12. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**Author's note - again. **

**Okay, this story is kind of confusing, so I'll have to explain some stuff. **

**I know, this story is really confusing but I'm doing my best. (._.) **

**So, if you actually understand this story, you're a genius because there some parts that not even I understand. (*_*)**

**Okay, back to explaining. **

**In chapter 5, In The Future, I said that 'All the people were dressed like they were heading to the beach' as the weather was hot - scorching hot - due to global warming. **

**So, in chapter 8, Repairing the Time Machine... yes, I mentioned a purple wire. It was just random, there are no purple wires. Or are there? (O_O)**

**And... 'Ronald Seebewee's Museum of Washington DC' is just made-up. There isn't a museum like that in Washington DC. Or is there? (O_O)**

**Ronald Seebeewee is just a made-up person. And in the story, I mentioned that he looked like Dumbledore. Haha. (^O^) **

**In Chapter 11, What Should Have Happened, at the very last part, Bailey was crying because she missed Cody. She hadn't seen him for the past thirty-seven years. **

**She missed talking to him... \(^o^)/**

**I hope this cleared all doubts, but if you have questions or suggestions, feel free to leave a review! \(-_-)/**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading. It's nice to know there are still many Suite Life fans around even though the show ended two years ago. **

**~TSLODrawks (Kylie)**


	13. Chapter 13 The TimeHole

THE TIME-HOLE

Cody's Point Of View

I got into the laboratory, panting.

'Zack! I'm so sorry, bro. I shouldn't have left. Le's get into the time machine now!'

Zack was sitting around a round table, playing poker with Professor Alvin and Calvin.

'Sure,' he said. 'Now that Bailey dumped you, you come back crying and wanting to go back.'

'No! She didn't dump me.'

I stepped into the time machine, hoping Zack would get the clue and get in. That... that was when I saw it. The timer.

_10.5 minutes._

_Oh no, this was serious. I had 10.5 more minutes to covince my stubborn brother to get in. No, no._

'Zack, please, we're running out of time, Zack!'

'No, Cody, you went running when I told you get back into the past,' he said, putting down the cards, and coming towards me. _Good._

'Zack, believe me. Bailey said there's-'

'Oh, Bailey! Bailey said!' Zack threw his hands up in the air.

'No, there's this timer! We have to get back-'

'Everything is about her! When are you going to start thinking about your friends? Your brother?'

_Oh, no, no, no. 8.2 minutes left. This is bad._

'This isn't about Bailey! It's about us - Zack and Cody. The two annoying blonde twins. Come on, Zack!'

_7.5 minutes. _

'Zack! Please! Just get in here! Please!'

He left the laboratory.

_6.9 minutes. _

I gave chase.

'Come back!' I called out. He ignored me. Just like how I had ignored him earlier on. _I'm sorry, bro. _

He was making his way to a pizza parlor. I followed him in.

Time was running out. I noticed a rope on the ground.

I grabbed it, and like Bailey had demostrated, flung it at him.

I managed to tie him and drag him all the way back to the time machine. He was furious.

I released the rope and closed the door.

'Wait, wait. I'll go back with you. The weather's killing me anyway. But what is that beeping red timer over there?' he asked.

_Oh no, the timer. 2 seconds. _

'It doesn't matter!' I searched for the April 18 button and jabbed at it right when the timer hit zero.

The was a golden flash of light...


	14. Chapter 14 Back!

BACK

Bailey's Point Of View

'Hey! Wake up!' I said, shaking Cody.

'What?' he asked getting up.

'Wait, what year is it?' Zack asked, scrambling to his feet.

'2011,' I said, helping Cody up.

'YES!' they screamed.

'What?' Woody, Maya and Mr Moseby asked.

We were in Mr Seebeewee's secret laboratory under his room.

'We got back!' Zack said, giving Maya a hug.

'What?' we asked once again.

'I guess I have some explaining to do...' Ronald spoke up. 'These two lovely boys... well, they got trapped in the future by my... my time machine...'

'Time machine?' I asked. 'Didn't they faint inside a telephone booth?'

'Oh yeah, that works too!' Ronald said, perking up.

We laughed as we made our way out of the laboratory.

Cody's Point Of View

'I have something to ask you...' I said.

'Ask away. But wait, explain the 'telephone booth'. It ain't just a telephone booth, right?'

'Okay, it isn't a telephone booth. It's a time machine, like Ron had mentioned,' I revealed.

'Time machine? Did it work?'

'Yes, but I wished I hadn't. You see, I'm perfect where I am right now - with you,' I said, steering us towards the juice bar.

'Aww, he-he-he-he!'

I ordered a tangerine tickle for myself and a pickle paradise for Bailey.

'We went into the future,' I continued.

'Interesting,' she said, bobbing her head.

'We were trying desperately to get back... but I stopped when... when I saw you. In the future.'

'Me?'

'Yes, I saw you, Bailey. You were living in a beatiful place. With... with...' I stuttered. It hurt to say the name. That was what I wanted to ask.

'Moose,' I finally said.

'What?' she almost spit out the mouthful of pickle juice in her mouth. _Gross. _

'Yeah, you... you got married.' I looked down, trying to avoid eye-contact.

'What?' she seemed even more curious.

'Yeah,' I said.

'What?' she finally yelled.

'Whoa.'

'Okay, okay,' she said, calming down. 'But... why?'

'Aww,' I said.

'Tell me!' she said, gripping my arm.

'Okay, I'll tell.' She let go.

'I didn't return from the future - or should I say, I couldn't - and you gave up, lived on, moved on to college and married Moose,' I said, and she caught me smirking.

'Wow, but you returned. I don't get it...'

'Um, yes, I returned, but that was the future of mine if I hadn't gone back in time.'

'In time?' she asked, tilting her head.

'Yeah, there's this timer. Once you use the time machine,' I said, repeating Bailey-from-the-future's words. 'a timer starts. If you fail to get back to the time machine before the timer hits zero, BAM!'

She jumped. I laughed.

'Wow,' she said.

'It was a close shave. But, I guess I have to thank Zack about something... shh, it's secret,' I said.

I left out the part about me being a jerk and that I had put on a suit on a summer day and knocked on her door.


	15. Chapter 15 A Happy Ending

A HAPPY ENDING

Bailey's Point Of View

_'You, me were face to face but we don't see eye to eye... like fire and rain... you can drive me insane, but I can't stay mad at you for anything...' _Blasted the radios. It was 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.

'Would you look at that, they're playing our favorite song!' Cody said.

'Yeah.'

We were on the sky deck, having a little party to celebrate Zack and Cody being able to get into the time machine in time.

'Oh yeah, Cody,' I said, piling my plate with Mexican food - they were serving Mexican buffet. 'When were you going to tell me about you wearing a suit in summer with a temperature of fifty degrees?'

'Wha-what?' he stammered. 'How did you know?'

I smiled. 'There's nothing I don't know, Cody.'

He looked shocked. I was going to tell him that Zack had told me...

'Let's party, everybody!' Zack shouted, blasting a song.

'Isn't this the perfect ending?' Cody asked.

'Yep,' I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.


	16. One Last Note for this Story

**Author's Note**

**Yay for the beautiful ending! **

**I've just finished my second story! Yay me! \(^o^)/**

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Ellahello2: **

_**Good story :D**_

_**are you sure you're only ten ?**_

_**cuz i'm like 4 years older than you and even i can't write this good ):**_

_**Anyway the idea for this was very original... You should watch doctor who sometime... Tis good :D**_

_**Can't wait to read more of your work**_

__**Reply to Ellahello2: (if you're reading this)**

_**Um, yes, I'm sure I'm ten, but I'm turning eleven this April the 18th.**_

_**You're fourteen? (O.O)**_

_**Your stories are really good, but I can't say much as I do not watch the series of Kuroshitsuji. **_

_**Thanks for your reviews! I really love reviews! **_

_**Doctor who? Is it a movie? I'll be sure to watch it when I have the time! (^o^)**_

_**~TSLODrawks**_

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews and read this story! \_(^o^)_/**

**Thanks again! **

**My next story will be out soon! Watch for the trailer on YouTube! I'll post it there! **

**~TSLODrawks (Kylie)**


End file.
